Robotic figures for the toy and/or educational markets are known. Most robotic figures, however, cannot be reconfigured by the user.
There are a number of technical challenges in providing a reconfigurable robotic system or kit. First, such a system requires a means to identify its configuration and allow the user to control and/or program it. Second, there should be a way to enable users, particularly those with limited programming skills or experience, to easily program such a system.